1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for connecting conduits and more particularly to a device for connecting unlike gas/liquid fluid containers to transfer fuel from one container to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two different gas/liquid fuel systems are currently used for the majority of all portable gas/liquid fuel applications. In one system, a container or tank typically includes a 7-8 inch threaded fuel outlet. Generally, the fuel in this type of container is used for heating and cooking in mobile units, e.g., camp trailers, mobile homes, etc., and for fueling backyard grills and heating torches. Containers of this type are usually refillable.
In the other system, a hand-held container or cylinder includes a one-inch threaded inlet with a needle valve. Typical applications of this type of container include soldering, thawing, brazing and cooking. Containers of this type are not typically refillable.
Propane is the most common fuel in both systems, however, butane and other gas/liquid fuels are also used.
It has been found desirable to provide a device for conveniently connecting a fueled tank of the type described first above to a substantially empty hand-held cylinder to permit easy and safe fueling of the cylinder from the tank.